


Alone

by CommentJunkie (BossBot97)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plug and Play, Spark Bond, Spark Play, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/CommentJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Soundwave were to perish, where would he send his cassettes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soundwave

"Run." Soundwave fought with his vocalizer, forcing out his last words. "Destination: Blaster."  
"To the Autobots??" Rumble complained.  
"Why?" Frenzy asked, concerned for their player.  
"He will... understand... your plight."  
"Ours." Frenzy corrected gently.  
"Your plight." Soundwave repeated, resting a warm hand on Frenzy's small shoulder. Frenzy laid his hand softly over his player's, who had become... well, become more to him over the centuries. "Megatron... does not... understand... care.. or protect. Blaster... will assist." With that, Soundwave took one last painful gasp of air, and his visor dimmed to black. Ravage pawed at him, trying to wake him.  
"That's not going to work." Tears formed in Frenzy's optics. "He is in the AllSpark now..." Ravage keened loudly. Frenzy gently took his protector's hand off his shoulder, and carefully crossed Soundwave's hands across his chestplates. The laser fire was coming closer by the minute. Frenzy put his -and Rumble's- grief behind a powerful fire wall. Rumble turned to Frenzy.  
{Split up?} Frenzy nodded the affirmative. Rumble gathered up Ravage in his small arms, while Frenzy tried to catch the fliers. He managed to down Laserbeak before too long.  
::Come on, Ratbat!:: He squawked indignantly through the comm, but came to his twin's side immediately. As soon as the fliers were reunited, they began the long trek to the Ark.

oOoOo

The cassettes walked for several joors, pausing only momentarily to dig out some energon rations, about half a cycle into their journey. Frenzy smiled for a klik. He had them eating right out of his hand. A jolt of surprise laced with fear flashed through his spark. Alarmed, he spun on his peds to see a black and white mech holding his twin in one hand, Ravage in his other. "Hello little ones." The tall mech smiled jovially at the frightened looks on their faces. "I'm not gonna hurt ya guys. I overheard Soundwave tellin' ya to find Blaster. I been tryin' to ping ya for a joor. You're goin' the wrong way." Frenzy searched his databanks, and put a name to the black and white mech with the large number 4 on his chestplates. Jazz.  
"May I presume that you are aware of the correct path?"  
"Yes." Jazz walked off to the right, still holding Rumble and Ravage. Laserbeak and Ratbat settled on his shoulders. Frenzy sighed resignedly, following the monochrome mech.


	2. Blaster

When Jazz and the cassettes reached the Autobots, they were met with sirens. "Red Alert, Red Alert!! Decepticons on base!! Repeat, Decepticons on base!!" Jazz assumed a defensive stance around the smaller bots. Telatraan's autodefense turrets came online, trying to get around the taller mech to the perceived threat. Jazz wouldn't let them get close.  
"Leave them alone! They're defectors!" ::Blaster, get over here! I've come with the cassettes!::  
::Be right there Jazz, my mech::  
"Listen to me, Red! They're good mechs." One of the cannons waved threateningly at the cassettes before retreating into the Ark's hull. At that moment, Blaster emerged.   
"Hey Little Ones." Blaster said kindly, with 5 small cubes of Energon stacked in each palm. Frenzy blocked off his twin bond, wanting Rumble to trust the Autobots of his own volition, rather than trust being forced by his twin. Blaster walked up to the former enemy cassettes, proffering one hand to the mechs on Jazz. Ravage reached for a cube, but Rumble knocked Ravage's head away, growling at Blaster. He was hungry, but not hungry enough to eat poisoned Autobot food. Blaster was confused. He thought the tiny cassettes would be starving by now. Frenzy sighed, gesturing for a cube. Blaster shrugged, offering the Energon to the grounded cassette.  
"They won't eat your Energon for a while, but I will." Frenzy stated, picking up one of the small cubes.  
"How long will they starve themselves?"   
"'Till they trust you." Frenzy paused a moment, sipping from his cube. "But until then I still have some rations in my subspace." Frenzy winked at Blaster, unseen by the other mechs. Blaster smirked, understanding the gesture. For you see, reader, Frenzy had only enough to convince them it was from his own stores. He would take Blaster's, and store it in his subspace forcing them not to starve. There was still one thing Blaster did not understand though.  
"Why will you take my Energon?"   
"Because I trust you."   
"But why? We've been enemies for as long as I can remember. We are-were on opposite sides of this conflict, and Soundwave has always hated me." he finished quietly. Frenzy took another sip of his Energon before answering.  
"Because my player is dead, because he sent us here, and because apparently, he trusts you more than Lord Megatron or any other Decepticon." Frenzy calmly stated. Blaster's cassettes hungrily peered out the open bay doors. Blaster beckoned them forward, holding out his full hand to them. Steeljaw came first, darting out to grab the top cube, then running back, just within the doors.   
"Steeljaw." Blaster said, by way of explanation. Frenzy nodded. The rest came as a group. Ramhorn stayed back a few feet, obviously unsure of the 'new recruits'. Blaster named them each as they grabbed their Energon. "Eject. Nightstalker. Rewind. And the one in the back is Ramhorn." Frenzy nodded, and stood, introducing his own team. "I'm Frenzy. My twin is Rumble. Ravage is the smug looking cat. And the fliers who apparently trust you now are Ratbat and Laserbeak." Blaster looked from his nearly empty hands to the cunning birds who got the cubes without him noticing. He shook his head, amazed at their skills. Jazz set down the last two cassettes he carried.   
"See ya round Blaster. Ah've got shift."   
"Alrighty Jazz, see ya after." Nightstalker finished his meal and stood protectively in front of Blaster. Blaster gathered up the cat in his arms, stroking him soothingly. Nightstalker cuddled into his chestplates. "Come on Little Ones." Frenzy followed without question, picking up the empty cubes as he went. The fliers followed as well. Rumble and Ravage were the last in, taking one last glance outside. Blaster's other cassettes brought up the rear, either to protect them from others, or to protect others from them...


	3. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I hope you guys know I don't own TF, any of the characters, blah blah blah, just the plot is mine.

Blaster lead the cassettes through a secluded part of base to the room the cassettes will share. Two berths had been added, along with resting places for the fliers, to the existing furniture, which consisted of a pair of berths and a few personal touches, such as scratching posts for the cats and shelves full of holocubes. Ratbat immediately flew to his perch, offlined his optics, and fell into a light recharge. Laserbeak sat guard over his twin. Soon both sets of cassettes were comfortably settled in heaps on two of the berths. Blaster looked at them sadly, knowing they wouldn't be this happy and healthy for long.

Blaster walked to his room, his cassettes in tow. Once Eject, Steeljaw, Nightstalker, and Ramhorn were comfortably docked and close to recharge, Blaster fell to his knees. Rewind gathered him up in a comforting hug. Blaster cried into the smaller mech's shoulder.  
"Why?" Why Soundwave? Why me? Why Frenzy? Why both sets of little ones?  
"Because Soundwave could never do for us what you hope to do for them. And you couldn't send us to him, anyway. Also, I wouldn't survive your death, and Eject wouldn't have survived mine. This way all survive."  
"Hopefully..."  
"They'll come around, Sparklet." 

A small while later, laying in his berth, Blaster broke down and sobbed again. He knew he couldn't replace Soundwave for them, he also knew they may not trust him enough in time. He just hoped they would trust him enough to dock before they got sick...

oOoOo

Frenzy sat awake long after his fellows had gone to recharge. He gently stroked Ravage's head. The feline cassette nuzzled into his hand. Frenzy contemplated Soundwave's death send message. It read:

To all my cassettes,  
Time of inquiry: Death; Knowledge: Acknowledged; Request: Go to Blaster; Docking: Necessary; Discomfort: Acknowledged, Ignored; Myself: Unavailable; You: WILL Survive, MUST Survive; Creations: Loved with all my spark.  
01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01100010 01111001 01100101  
Goodbye my Sparklets.

To Frenzy,  
Query: Love: Acknowledged?; Spark Break: Acknowledged; Survival: Necessary; Docking: Necessary; Query: Spark Merge: Still Right?; Secrets: Acknowledged, Apologies Given, Necessary; Right Always: No; Mostly: Unknown, Hopeful; Words: Unknown; Forgotten Something: Assuredly; Laughter: Intended, Help; You: Never Forget Love.  
Adieu, my Spark.

(The death send is a prerecorded message sent a joor after a Cybertronian offlines. It's kinda like a human will, only there is no discrepancies, and it generally is more of a message to loved ones personally.)

The death send came while walking through the desert. Most of the group managed to stay upright. Ravage was the only one that fell. Frenzy broke down, the distress of losing his player and his sparkmate in one fell swoop too much for him to bear. Rumble had held him up, bawling into his shoulder. "He loved me. He really loved me. I'm not deluding myself! It really was love... And I lost it. Me. No one else to blame. If I was more attentive, if I was a better marksman..." His voice trailed off into sobs. Rumble held Frenzy until the he had regained his composure.

oOoOo

Some time after Soundwave's cassettes came to the Autobots, the Lambo twins started grating the small bots. After some of their more vicious pranks, the cassettes would find various hiding places around the Ark. Rumble and Frenzy were often found together, while the fliers wouldn't be found for orns at a time. No amount of helm-denting by Ratchet could stop them for long. It got to the point that I almost put a wrench in their helms myself!! I want to just shake some sense into them. I mean how thick are you? Someone defects and you go out of your way to make them regret it.  
One orn, the twins' pranks were particularly severe. They left (on accident, they claim) Rumble's leg mangled, and one of Ratbat's wings broken in two places. Frenzy picked up Rumble bridal style, even though he could barely stand himself, and stumbled as fast as he could from the rec room. I followed, gently scooping up Ratbat, with Laserbeak on my shoulder. I put some small braces on Ratbat's wing, just enough to hold until I could get them to Ratchet.  
He'd made enough turns I thought he was lost, or wandering. He opened the locks on the next door we came to. I don't think he could quite tell I was there through the pain and panic. The door slid open revealing Blaster not so relaxed in front of a movie, Rewind and Eject curled up by his side, Steeljaw curled in the crook of his knee. 

oOoOo

Steeljaw jerked online, smelling fresh energon first. Then the door quietly blipped open as Blaster extricated himself from the tangle of cassettes. -Oh Primus! Is that really his leg?- Frenzy staggered to him, nearly in tears. He knelt down to them, Frenzy allowed himself and his twin to be embraced. At that moment, Blaster realized the level of trust the former Decepticon cassettes placed in him, even if they didn't quite understand how they operated. He hoped they would understand soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	4. Docking

_Come on Frenzy._  
 _You're going to have to do it sooner or later, might as well be now._  
 _It would set a good example for your brothers..._  
Frenzy was glad to be alone. His twin knew where he was, through the bond, but didn't come to him. Blaster didn't disturb him either, and for that he was grateful. Blaster. As a player didn't he at least understand? Frenzy just wanted to preserve the sanctity of his bond with Soundwave for a little longer. Even though it was little more than a hollow spot in his spark now. It felt, he didn't quite understand what it felt like. He thought it was just a strong player bond, but Ratbat didn't dwell on Soundwave as he did. Not even Rumble did, and he still didn't fully trust Blaster. He pulled a holocube out of his subspace and activated it, staring at the image of his offline player.  
"He was more to you, wasn't he?" Rewind queried, startling Frenzy.  
"I- uh- Yes." He stuttered, "Why do you ask?" Rewind moved to sit on the floor in front of Frenzy, so he could look his fellow cassette in the optics.  
"Because. Did you know Blaster's worried about you? And that frankly, I am too?" Frenzy turned away, not believing Blaster would rush him into such an intimate thing if he actually cared. "Look at me." He put such force in his words Frenzy couldn't disobey. Frenzy looked into Rewind's optics, and realized he was being truthful. And sly.  
"Blaster means more to you too, doesn't he?" Frenzy stated, not really a question.  
"Yes." Rewind took a breath, steeling himself for this inevitable conversation. "I know how it feels to lose someone. Not a sparkmate, thank Primus, but still. I have some semblance of knowledge in this field. I wish I didn't, but nothing and no one can change the past." Frenzy almost objected, Soundwave wasn't his sparkmate. Was he? That would explain... a lot actually. Frenzy was silent with this new information for a few moments.  
"How did you cope?" Frenzy gasped, barely audible.  
"Blaster. He found me, took me in, raised me as his own. He stayed with me through much of my life. Through the loss of my creators, of my Conjunx Eudora, of my city, of my home world, he stayed by my side through it all." He took a breath, trying desperately not to cry. "Saphira. Cobalt. Chromedome. Tarn. Cybertron." He recited their names in a wavering voice. Frenzy knelt before the hurting cassette, wrapping him in a comforting hug. Rewind was too upset to notice.

_Six Lasers Over Cybertron. Theme Park. Happy, fun memories, right? Wrong. Rewind sat in a roller coaster with his creators, happy as could be, enjoying a day at the park. 36 mini cassettes, and 36 mini explosions later, he was the only one alive._  
 _Chromedome. Brooding. Comforting. Safe. He had found 'the one'. A traitorous hug later, he was gone as well._  
 _Home. Safe house, right? Wrong. 12 seekers and innumerable explosions later, gone._  
 _Unidentifiable._  
 _Not even the planet was safe. Not even a single war later, gone._  
 _Destroyed._  
 _Decimated._  
 _Uninhabitable._

Rewind shifted uncomfortably, realizing his position.  
"Do you want me to move?" Frenzy asked gently, loosening his hold on his fellow cassette. Rewind hiccupped, tears creating blue trails down his red face. He shook his head. He needed someone to hold him, and Blaster wasn't close enough. Frenzy held him closer, tighter, rocking him gently into recharge.

oOoOo

Blaster felt the shift in Rewind's emotions immediately, and called out to him. {Poqito Sika?} He was worried when Rewind didn't reply. That is until he reached through their strong bond, and realized he was crying. Then he was scared for his cassette. He got up from his berth and began to run to Rewind. -I'm coming Sika!- When he entered the storeroom they were in, he found them on the floor, Frenzy whispering sweet nothings in Rewind's recharging audios. 

oOoOo

Once Frenzy was certain Rewind was recharging, he gently lowered him to the ground, leaving a note for him. He went to Blaster's room, opened the door, and stared into his empty quarters. He pinged Blaster. ::Where are you?::  
::My room. Why?::  
::Why are you lying to me?::  
::Who said I was lying?::  
::Me::  
::Why would you say that?::  
::Because if you were in your room, we would be having this conversation face-to-face::  
::*sigh* -_-"::With that, Blaster entered the room, slightly disgruntled. "What's wrong Frenzy?"  
"I'm ready." Blaster was surprised when Frenzy changed into his cassette mode and lay on the berth.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Blaster smiled, sitting down beside Frenzy. Blaster lovingly caressed Frenzy's spools and he shivered. He seemed to be scared. In all reality, however, he was equally split between fear, pleasure, hope, and acceptance, mixed with a minute need of a player bond. And when Blaster stroked his exposed tape! Frenzy positively groaned. The quarter of pleasure quickly grew until it encompassed all other emotions, save fear. When the fear started to overwhelm the pleasure, Blaster seemed to notice. He raised Frenzy to his faceplates, giving him a gentle kiss between his spools and set him in his tape deck. Frenzy's spark jumped at the feel of Blaster's. So near, yet kept its distance, respecting Frenzy, and his bond to Soundwave. Frenzy realized he was a fool for waiting for this. Blaster would respect him, and he could trust Blaster. He reached out with his spark to Blaster's. Blaster's jumped back, not responding favorably until tendrils of energy stretched toward it, pulling the two sparks together. It leapt again, this time in joy, elated at the trust placed in him. It responded with a tendril of energy, caressing the smaller spark. Frenzy's spark extended a data cable to Blaster's. He took the cable, linking the sparks together, but only just. {I'm carrying plans. Plans to Megatron's newest weapon of mass destruction}  
{Can you show me?}  
{Not that I know...} He took a steadying breath. {You have to find it. Also, Soundwave told me to initiate Project: Takeover.}  
{Project: Takeover?}  
{Just find them.} He submitted to the intrusion of his systems. A simple search revealed both folders. Blaster opened the weapons plans first. Frenzy was correct though, only a player could access it. Megatron's latest weapon was a laser cannon called Doomsday. Based on the items Megatron haf stolen recently, it seems he had only just begun working on it.  
He then opened the second folder. It held favors owed, blackmail collected, and a plethora of plots. He seemingly had one for every possible scenario. Megatron/Starscream: living or dead, triple changer alliance shifts, combiner teams: there, not there, missing vital components, etc... It seemed like Soundwave really was the best apple in the tree. He knew Megatron would never win the war, and was planning to overthrow him this whole time. Blaster copied the files to his hard drive.  
{Get some recharge, Frenzy.}  
{I prefer to recharge in my base mode.}  
{You have to stay in there about 3 earth hours the first time. If you recharge, the time will go faster.}  
{What if I don't want the time to go faster?}  
{I don't believe that.}  
{Why?}  
{You're too attached to Soundwave still. I know I'll probably never be as... Important? As special? As Soundwave was. And I accept that. And I also know your energy levels aren't up to snuff, which leads me to believe you haven't been recharging well, and/or you haven't been taking proper rations.}  
{So? What if I haven't?} It did not escape Blaster's attention that the small cassette did not refute either statement.  
{So, you need recharge. Now, Pequeño} Blaster's spark reached out to Frenzy's. {And I mean it. And no alarms. I want you to recharge as long as you need. You will be safe, I promise.} His spark engulfed Frenzy's, not merging, just impressing upon it the truth of his statement. Kind of like a mental hug. Frenzy found a hollow spot in Blaster's spark that perfectly matched his. Blaster's was patched, as best as he could tell, from a new bond. A cassette bond. His first... Rewind.  
{Fine.} Frenzy's spark pushed away from Blaster's, sinking into a corner of his chamber. {Just one thing though... Don't _mess_ with me while I'm recharging.}  
{Of course not. I'm going to recharge too, if you don't mind.}  
The small cassette soon fell into recharge. The elder player couldn't help staying awake a few moments longer until Frenzy's slow beating spark lulled him to recharge.


	5. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the caretakers need taking care of.

Rewind-

I went to see Blaster. I should have done this a long time ago. I didn't want to wake you... Please forgive me my insolence. You have my respect.

-Frenzy

Rewind smiled at the note. Thing was... He didn't know how long 1st timers needed on Earth. Or how much foreplay Blaster used. The pad's time stamp and his chronometer told him Frenzy had been in Blaster's quarters for approximately 4-5 Earth hours now. He decided that, if nothing else, he should be recharging by now. Rewind made his way to Blaster's room. He found Blaster on their berth, passed out (as expected) on his back (surprisingly). Semi-surprising at least, until Rewind climbed up on Blaster's chest to recharge near his sparkmate's spark. There he found his tape deck occupied, by none other than a sleeping Frenzy. -Good. They need it.- They both need the recharge, and the bonding time. Rewind curled up under Blaster's raised chest, and fell into recharge.

oOoOo

Soundwave's spark was a deep cobalt blue. This was the first Frenzy had seen of his player's spark. Docking didn't count. He pawed reverently at the larger spark. His chestplates slid open, baring his crimson spark to the elder mech. "Moan: Frenzy" Soundwave spoke in the same monotone as always. His currently bared optics spoke volumes. The contrasting hues of his light amber optics were beautiful. This was the same dream as had plagued him since Soundwave died. It struck him just as hard every time. He wondered why. Then Soundwave's spark guttered, still entwined with his own. The soft amber eyes dimmed only to be replaced by vengeful blue optics. The empty spark chamber under him filled, and the invading spark engulfed his. This is where the nightmare deviated from the norm. Generally, the invading red/orange spark would devour his, and he would come out of recharge gasping and trying to scream in pain. After a few nights of this, he'd had the foresight to use a gag so he wouldn't wake his fellows... But this... This was different. The new spark didn't devour, merely embraced. Didn't create pain, but eased it. He slipped deeper into his confused recharge, again pondering the clumsily patched hole in both sparks.

oOoOo

Blaster woke to two cassettes laying with him, one in his chest, and one under it. He smiled at the one in his chest, and reached up to stroke the one under it. {Morning, Poqito Sika.}

{Morning, Mæstro}

{How's my little wolf this morning?}

{Good. Not as good as you I see. What happened?} Rewind nodded to the still closed tape deck.

{Frenzy.}

{I can see that much for myself, Mæstro.} At this point, Frenzy decided to wake up. And try to stretch. As soon as he tried to move his plates and found he couldn't, he froze, his spark rapidly pulsating, emanating his growing claustrophobia.

:: Let me out! :: Blaster immediately ejected him, and he huddled into the wall. He stared at Blaster with wide, scared optics. As he got his vents under control, he loosened his tense position. "Sorry about that... I sometimes freak out at onlining in confined spaces."

"It's fine Frenzy. Don't worry about it, Pequeño."

"Pequeño?"

"Si. Pequeño." Rewind rolled his optics.

"Yo no hablo español." (I don't speak Spanish.)

"Parece que lo habla bastante bien para mí." (Seems like you speak it well enough to me.) Frenzy looked confused, so Rewind translated for him.

"I only speak enough to say I don't speak it." Rewind chuckled at his helplessness.

"You may want to learn. He frequently talks 'en Español'. That is, in Spanish." Rewind turned to Blaster. "I thought you only gave nicknames to 'la familia'."

"Los amigos son la familia, mi amor. Friends are family, my love." He translated for Frenzy. "And he es familia now."

"And is he healthy now?"

"Healthy?" Frenzy butted in before Blaster could respond. "Why wouldn't I be healthy?"

"You weren't healthy, Pequeño. You can't defrag or recharge properly without docking with Soundwave or another player from time to time. Soundwave obviously isn't available, and you refused to dock with me, so that created health problems. But you're fine now. That's one less sick cassette I have to worry about!"

"But still four that you do..." The cable that was reaching for Rewind, unseen by the other cassette, drooped suddenly.

"Thanks. Now you killed my happy."

"Oh, was that your happy? Cause it looked kinda like your sexy." Rewind picked up the cable that fell to the berth, drawing Frenzy's confused attention to it.

"You couldn't wait until I was out of the room?" Frenzy cried.

"Why, Pequeño? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Blaster's limp cord was pulled from Rewind's hands and flicked in Frenzy's face. He leapt in surprise. Another cord reached out for Rewind, this one not having the strength to twist through the air. Instead, it dragged itself along the berth, making Blaster shiver and giving it the strength to wrap around Rewind's knee. Frenzy was nothing if not adaptable. He grabbed the cord in front of him. He proceeded to wrap one hand around the base of the plug, and trace sensitive connection points with the other hand. "S-slag Pequeño. Where did you learn to be that g-oo...?" Frenzy distracted Blaster from his questions by putting his glossa to the tip. He pulled away, getting a disappointed sound from Blaster.

"Do you want me to answer questions now or later?"

"Later." Blaster breathed. Rewind took the other and copied Frenzy's motions to the tee. It wasn't long before Blaster was writhing under their tender care.

oOoOo

Even with the bonds closed as tight as possible, a constant stream of emotions filters through.

Tired-Worried-Happy -Peaceful-Worried-Happy -Hopeful-Scared-Sleepy -Spark Jump-Happy-Frightened -Worried-Teaching-Happy -Sexy-Surprised-Happy -No Thoughts-Pleasure

Eject opened his bonds a little wider. Were his twin and his player at it again? It seemed as though they gained a third. Who? He jolted upright. Frenzy? This he had to see! When he opened the door to Blaster's quarters, a wave of heat assaulted him. He silently closed the door. Over his twin bond, Rewind told him his plan. Eject gladly agreed, for their player was very stressed lately. He tuned his field exactly to Rewind's so Blaster wouldn't even know he was in the room. He sat on the berth next to his twin. Rewind coaxed out another cable, passing it to Eject. He was the counterpart to Rewind's motions, never touching both cables with the same part. When Rewind touched it with his left servo, Eject caressed it with his right. When Rewind put it in his intake, he was free to touch with both hands. It wasn't until all three cassettes put the cords in their intakes and sucked that Blaster even noticed the latest addition. Blaster overloaded with a static oh of surprise.

oOoOo

Frenzy threw both of his bonds wide open, feeding Blaster's pleasure to Rumble. He and his twin both overloaded, and he gently collapsed to the berth.

oOoOo

Rewind looked fondly at both of them, saving image captures of their pleasure.

oOoOo

Eject pulled twin adapters from his subspace. As Blaster rebooted, he tossed one to Rewind. They each plugged into Blaster. Once Blaster regained conscious thought, he sent tingly bursts of heat through both links. He opened his bonds to them, and sent through love-reassurance-hope-gratitude.

oOoOo

How Rumble ended up at the bottom of this fragging cassette pile he did not know. All he knew was that at some point in the night, he was woken by he and Frenzy twin-overloading. As he twitched, electricity jumped deliciously over his plating, and some snapped to the others in his pile, waking them. One of them, Ratbat, he thought, drained his excess energy so they could all go back to recharge.

oOoOo

Rewind sent back love-gratitude-hope-necessity. Blaster soon realized his cassette's point of view. He had been working far too hard at making sure Soundwave's cassettes didn't offline out of ignorance to set aside time to take care of himself. Overloads are necessary. A pleasurable necessity, but a necessity none the less. As is recharge. He would go multiple days without recharge, too worried about all ten cassettes for recharge protocols to take over. Rewind was determined not to allow that to happen again. He would make sure Blaster was as healthy as possible. Considering what he was doing for them, he felt it was the least he could do.


	6. Fluff and Snuggles

Frenzy slipped into the alcove the former Decepticon cassettes had chosen as their own. It was one of Wheeljack’s old labs, just a hollowed out husk of a room. But it was theirs. Rumble was waiting for him there. They embraced, Rumble sagging into his twin’s grip.   
“I don’t know how long I can do this.”  
“You have the strength, Brother.”  
“I cannot. I will break soon.”  
“They will break first. Remember. None can best twins.”  
“Our ‘opponents’ are twins.” Rumble deadpanned. Frenzy cracked his chest plates, baring his soul to his twin, his other half.   
“Take my strength.” Rumble readily bared his spark. Frenzy looked his twin in the optics for a long moment. In one motion, he snapped his chest plates open, and plunged into Rumble’s soul. 

oOoOo 

Blaster woke with a start. He didn’t remember a bad flux, so he had to assume something was wrong with his cassettes. He softly pinged each of them. They were all in recharge, save for Rewind and Frenzy. Rewind replied that he was woken by Blaster’s waking. Frenzy did not reply. Blaster delved into his bond with Frenzy, only to find it filled by Rumble. He quickly backed out.   
Query-Waken-Scared? Rewind asked over the bond. Blaster sent back an overwhelming sense of Rumble, along with Calm-No Worries-Twin.   
{Oh!}  
{Yeah, that’s what woke me.}  
{Go back to recharge.}  
{I’ll try. Can’t recharge when you two merge either.}  
{Really?} Worried-Sad-Ignorant  
{Yes.} Calm-Happy-Understanding  
{Are you sure?} Question-Worry  
{I’m sure, Poquito Sika.} Calm-Happy-Knowing  
{Okay, Maestro.} Calm {Try to recharge, for me?}  
{Come cuddle?} Mischievous   
{Fine :) } Funny-Happy-Knowing {I’m coming}  
{Bring your brother.}  
Question-Compliance  
{I need some twin snuggles.} Pitiful  
Laughter {We’re coming, Maestro.} Mocking

oOoOo

{None shall surpass us.}  
{All can become one. All is many, and out of many comes one. We are one, and we will always be one.}

**Author's Note:**

> The more you comment, the faster I update.


End file.
